TMNT Amazing Adventures: Carmelo Anthony Special
[[Datei:AmAdvs Carmelo Anthony 000.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Amazing Adventures: Carmelo Anthony Special]]Das 'TMNT Amazing Adventures: Carmelo Anthony Special' ist eine Specialausgabe aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Amazing Adventures|''Amazing Adventures-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 25. Mai 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT Amazing Adventures: Carmelo Anthony Special * Story: Matthew K. Manning *'Zeichnungen': Chad Thomas *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow *'Coverillustration': Chad Thomas, Jon Sommariva Kontinuität [[Liste der Amazing Adventures-Comics|Zur Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: - * Nächstes Kapitel: - Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Meet your new fanclub, Anthony!Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello **Splinter *Carmelo Anthony *Foot Clan **Rocksteady und Bebop **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot-Bots Handlung thumb|left|240px|Übermut gelingt nicht gutDie Geschichte beginnt an einem Abend, an dem die Turtles sich ein Basketballspiel im Madison Square Garden ansehen wollen. Aufgeregt und übermütig wie immer will Michelangelo den großen Basketballspielern, die dort ihren Auftritt haben werden, nacheifern und versucht sich in einem "Spezialwurf", mit dem er den Ball in den Korb zu befördern gedenkt, indem er ihn an einigen Hindernissen abprallen lassen will. Doch schon sein Einstiegswurf geht gründlich daneben und ruiniert die Tasse Tee, die Splinter gerade trinken wollte. Der alte Meister erteilt seinem übermütigen Sohn daraufhin eine Lektion, indem er ganz ruhig und über Umweg von Michelangelos Kopf den Basketball sauber in den Korb platziert. thumb|160px|Alles im Sinne des Erfinders(?)Im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans indessen arbeitet Baxter Stockman eifrig an einer neuen Version des Mutagens, mit welchem er einen Supermutanten zu erschaffen gedenkt, der den Befehlen seines Meisters unbedingt gehorchen wird. Zu diesem Zweck vermengt er die Substanz mit einem Gedankenkontrollwurm, doch als er daraufhin voller Freude im Labor herumtanzt, lässt er versehentlich die Schokoladentafel, an der er gerade geknabbert hat, in die Mischung fallen. Ohne sich groß um mögliche Folgen zu sorgen, präsentiert er dem Shredder seine Erfindung. Zuerst zeigt dieser sich nicht sonderlich daran interessiert, bis Rocksteadys Kommentare ihn dazu treiben, die Substanz doch auszuprobieren, um sich wenigstens etwas weniger dummschwätzende Gesellschaft zu beschaffen. thumb|left|240px|Alle wollen Anthony!In der Zwischenzeit begeben die Turtles sich über die Dächer der Stadt zum Garden und steigen durch eine Dachluke zum Anzeigescreen des Stadions herab, von wo aus sie einen guten Blick auf die Spieler werfen können, besonders auf den gefeierten Star des Abends, Carmelo Anthony (und der verzückte Michelangelo von seinen aufgebrachten Brüdern immer wieder daran erinnert muss, wie wichtig die Stille und Verstohlenheit in ihrem Job ist!). Draußen in den Straßen New Yorks jedoch kreuzen Rocksteady und Bebop auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Testsubjekt für Stockmans Serum herum, bis ihnen eine Werbetafel zum Spiel im Garden mit Anthonys Abbild ihnen eine Idee gibt... thumb|160px|"Let's play!"Nach dem Ende des Spiels verabschiedet sich Anthony von seinen Teamkameraden und verlässt die Umkleidekabine. Doch draußen im Gang wird er von einer Stimme in einen verlassenen Seitengang gelockt und dort von Bebop (dem Erzeuger der Stimme) und Rocksteady angegriffen. Anthony kann jedoch entwischen und flüchtet sich durch eine Hintertür - geradewegs an den Turtles vorbei, die sich gerade ausgelassen über das Spiel unterhalten. Die Turtles verstecken sich fluggs in den Schatten über der Gasse, doch als Bebop und Rocksteady auftauchen, erklärt Leonardo das Versteckspiel für beendet und leitet den Angriff auf ihre beiden Feinde ein. thumb|left|160px|Die VerwandlungWährend Rocksteady sich die Turtles vorknöpft, setzt Bebop die Verfolgung von Anthony fort, fängt ihn ein und sperrt ihn in ihren Van ein. Danach kommt er Rocksteady zu Hilfe, indem er die Turtles über den Haufen fährt, und so können die beiden mit ihrem Opfer entwischen. Zurück im Foot-Hauptquartier ist der Shredder natürlich anfangs missmutig über die prominente Natur ihres "Versuchskaninchens", befiehlt aber nichtsdestotrotz mit der Einleitung des Experiments. Von Stockman mit dem modifizierten Mutagen zwangsgefüttert, beginnt Anthony eine grauenhafte Veränderung durchzumachen... thumb|160px|Meet the Carmadello!Die Turtles haben indessen jedoch nicht Däumchen gedreht und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, sondern sich sogleich auf den Weg zum Foot-Hauptquartier gemacht, um Anthony zu befreien. Bevor sie ihre Aktion starten können, verlassen auf einmal zwei Vans das Versteck; die Turtles springen den Wagen kurzerhand aufs Dach und lassen sich von ihnen zu den Docks fahren, die Stockman als Versuchsfeld für seine neueste Kreation erkoren hat. Dort werden sie von Stockman entdeckt und zu unfreiwilligen Kampftestsubjekten für Anthony gemacht, der von Stockmans Serum in einen riesigen Gürteltiermutanten verwandelt wurde! "Carmadello" (wie Michelangelo ihn spontan tauft) greift die Turtles an und bringt sie mit seinen natürlichen athletischen Fähigkeiten und seiner Panzerung schnell ins Hintertreffen. Während des Kampfes aber entfernt Leonardo sich mit Michelangelo vom Kampfplatz und besorgt sich ein Fischernetz, mit dem sie den neuen Mutanten gewaltlos außer Gefecht setzen. thumb|left|240px|The tables are turningDoch kaum ist diese Gefahr gebannt, erscheint der Shredder persönlich auf der Bildfläche und gibt Carmadello den Befehl, die Turtles erneut anzugreifen. Carmadello reißt sich los, doch durch den von Stockman verursachten Fehler im Mutagen gehorcht er dem Befehl des Shredders nicht, sondern geht auf ihn und seine Gefolgsleute los. Die Turtles mischen sich freudig auf Carmadellos Seite in die Prügelei, bis Bebop und Rocksteady (ergrimmt darüber, dass der Shredder sie ersetzen lassen wollte) mit einem Raketenwerfer eingreifen. Das Geschoss trifft Carmadello und bläst diesen in den Fluss; und während die Turtles ihm nachtauchen, machen sich die Leute des Foot Clans schleunigst aus dem Staub. thumb|160px|Ein neuer Anfang?Als die Turtles mit Anthony wieder an die Oberfläche kommen, stellen sie fest, dass er sich irgendwie wieder in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt hat. Natürlich ist Anthony extrem verdutzt, sich einem Quartett von Schildkrötenmenschen gegenüberzusehen; das und das Auftauchen der Polizei veranlasst die Turtles dazu, sich auf der Stelle vom Tatort zu entfernen. Anthony wird von der Polizei aufgelesen und in einen Streifenwagen gesetzt, doch noch während er und die Beamten sich wundern, was da eigentlich passiert ist, verwandelt sich Anthonys Hand für ein paar Augenblicke wieder in eine Gürteltierklaue zurück. Das steigert Anthonys Verwunderung und seine Hoffnung, eines Tages herausfinden zu können, was die ganze Sache - besonders mit den Turtles - eigentlich zu bedeuten hat... Trivia *Im englischen Original ist Athonys Mutantenform eine Anspielung auf die Ähnlichkeit seines Vornamens mit dem Begriff Armadillo (Gürteltier). *An einer Stelle macht Bebop eine Bemerkung zum Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_IV_-_Der_Kampf_des_Jahrhunderts Rocky IV], in dem Dolph Lundgren - die physische Vorlage für Rocksteadys menschliche Form - als Antagonist auftritt. Neudruckversionen *''Amazing Adventures'' TPB #4 (Februar 2017) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures) Kategorie:Comics: Sonderbände und Specials